


Hand Prints

by skzoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzoo/pseuds/skzoo
Summary: EVERYONE HAS A MARKAND EVERYONE HAS A STORYTurning sixteen comes with new worries when the black mark appears on your skin, especially when Felix's black mark appeared in hand prints around his neck.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Hand Prints

Lee Felix felt embarrassed when he saw the light shade of purple hand prints shadowing his skin. He bit down on his bottom lip and sighed, "no no no, this is not where it should be," he groaned staring at his neck. He quickly dressed himself in black tight pants and a shimmery, purple, and silk button up before applying a light layer of foundation to his neck- he truly felt embarrassed by the mark his soulmate was going to imprint on his skin.

"I wonder where his mark will be.." he heard his mom say as he climbed down the stairs slowly, pondering ways to hide the hand prints that wrapped around his neck from his mom, "I remember when his dad first touched my collar bone. When it disappeared, I knew we'd have a long happy life together. I think I'm feeling sorrow for my husband- he isn't here to see Felix's mark or Cara's mark when she becomes of age..." his mom trailed off again in sadness. 

Felix sighed standing in the kitchen doorway. His heart hurt for his mother who had recently lost her husband, his heart hurt for his two sisters who lost their father, and his heart hurt for himself who lost his best friend. It had only been a year since he passed, there hasn't been a day in the house where they do not talk about the pain they all feel. He was thankful for the way his father and his mother showed him and his siblings that emotions- other than happiness- are acceptable and real. 

"Good morning, mom," Felix said with his low and raspy voice, kissing his mom's cheek before turning to his birthday waffles.

"Happy birthday, my baby boy. Awe, Felix, your dad would be so proud to see how beautiful you look on your sixteenth birthday. Did your mark start appearing?" she asked, the excitement in her voice made Felix feel guilty that he covered it up.

“It did,” he said bowing his head down and pointing to his neck.

“Honey, why did you cover it up?” she grabbed the boys hands.

“It’s embarrassing. What does it even mean? What if they try choking me to death, or even worse what if my soulmate is a girl?” Mrs. Lee scrunched up her face over Felix’s comment.

“Yeah, being with a girl would be the worst thing in the world...good thing you aren’t straight Felix,” his mom chuckled and kissed his cheek, “I think Jiswoo is outside waiting for you. Have a good day at school”

Felix waved goodbye as he grabbed his bag and walked outside. He took a deep breath before looking over at the red ford escape parked in front of his house. He walked slowly to the car and opened the passenger side with a fake smile, “Felix,” Jiswoo greeted staring ahead. 

“Hi, Jiswoo,” he said softly back to the older boy and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. 

“Did your mark appear?” Jiswoo asked watching the road carefully as he drove, a hand on Felix’s thigh. 

“No,” Felix lied- nervous for a reaction of the mark if he told the truth, “maybe it’s in a place I can’t see”.

“I’ll make sure to look later when we have-”

Felix’s cheek flushed rosey red as he slapped a hand over Jiswoo’s mouth, “please, I don’t want to hear that”

"Don't act all innocent, Lee," Jiswoo laughed, "if only people saw the real freak in the sheets"

"Okay, okay. That's enough".

Felix couldn't deny his mark for much longer. He wondered if Jiswoo was his soulmate- most importantly why his mark was on his neck of all places. It was almost like God was punishing the boy for his beliefs and sexuality. He feared for what could have caused his soulmate to touch his neck for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! hello, chapter 1 was short but thank you to anyone who finds this and reads this. I promise it'll get better


End file.
